Death Before Dishonor
About DB4D Death Before Dishonor is a small, military orientated alliance, dedicated to preserving the sovereignty of it's members, to the advancement of the alliance as a whole, and to at all times upholding the standards of honor upon which it was founded. Government-''' The Government structure of Death Before Dishonor (see the charter) is based on the premise that total democracy is often flawed, and in order to maintain a solid order, strong and reliable leaders, as opposed to the will of the masses, are needed to ensure this happens efficiently. The alliance is directed by a “Supreme Commander“, who serves as a life-long leader, with the correspondence of a “Supreme Council” made up of Department Ministers. Under the ministers are alliances officers, who serve the particular needs of their respective department. Government Jobs in Death Before Dishonor are not always widely available, and at times unavailable until the removal of a particular officer or Councilman wherein the next of line can be promoted. Those who show interest by IRC involvement, forum activity, as well as by loyalty and willingness to do the job, are often chose before others when government positions become available. 'Military-' The armed forces of the alliance pride itself on military excellence, and steadfast discipline, which are believed by it's members to be the fundamental elements of a successful, strong, and free alliance. Death Before Dishonor believes in an honorable death before a dishonorable existence, and are willing to fight and die to preserve their safety, prosperity, and dignity, as well as that of their friends and allies. 'Laws and Freedom-' Laws in Death Before Dishonor are considered to be fair by most, although major law infractions may be dealt with harshly upon sentencing, to keep order restored. Freedom is granted by a Bill of Rights, a subsection of the governing charter. 'World relations and politics-' Death Before Dishonor remains a mostly neutral alliance on the yellow team sphere, with it’s only political ties currently being the relationship with Veritas Aequitas. Death Before Dishonor remains a nationalist alliance, with their own interests as top priority, and most world events that do not directly effect the alliance being of little concern. Death Before Dishonor has no rival alliances, and has been classified as a relatively safe place to live. '''Immigration Death Before dishonor welcomes immigrant nations of all types into the alliance, granted they enter lawfully thus receiving proper documentation. Nations who fly the Death Before Dishonor AA (alliance affiliation) without taking the steps of lawful entry, have 48 hours to apply or leave. Failure to do so will result in strict military action taken against said nations. General Information/History The idea of Death Before Dishonor was first conceived after Aryan83, ruler of The Land of True Israel and former Imperial Regent of the Global Republic of Armed Nations, finding himself in various disagreements with the other alliance leaders about overall alliance direction, and after exhausting all efforts toward finding a middle ground, chose to secede from GRAN in which he proudly served as a respected government official for roughly 2 1/2 years. Although it was not an easy decision to make, Aryan83, still holding GRAN in high esteem, concluded that secession was the best, and only option. Following the succession, he begun to envision a new alliance. This new alliance was to be an alliance not like all the others, an alliance of a higher standard, an alliance that prides itself on upholding their honor, and who still understands the importance of discipline as a fundamental element necessary to maintain the overall sovereignty of it's members. Soon, Aryan83 was joined by his long time friend and ally OhBuhnanerz, ruler of the Nation of Master Hunter, who had also chose to succeed from GRAN, followed by Hover Pilot of Hover Nation, who left the alliance he was with. It was these 3 founding fathers that laid out the brickwork for what would hopefully become a great alliance. After more then 2 weeks of planning, on 10/16/09, Death Before Dishonor was officially born. Only a few minutes after the DB4D declaration of existence was made, a new friendship became official, as Veritas Aequitas publicly vowed to the cybernations world, their decision to protect Death Before Dishonor. Death Before Dishonor grew, expanding from the original 3 nations, to over 30 nations over the next few months, as diplomatic ties were being made, technology deals were being arranged, infrastructure production was on a steady rise, and the alliance economy had been strengthening. This Progress was eventually halted temporarily, after the discovery that Athens, on 12/26/09, declared war upon The Phoenix Federation, followed by similar war declarations by Ragnarok, \m/, and Global Order of Darkness. Although not diplomatically tied to TPF, DB4D government realized that escalation into their eventual involvement was possible, due to a Mutual Defense treaty their allied protectors, Veritas Aequitas, holds with The Phoenix Federation. Upon meeting with the leadership of Veritas Aequitas, Supreme Commander Aryan83 issued an alliance wide heightened state of alert, advising all nations within the alliance to stop tech raids, conserve finances, and to hunker down under the shield of peace mode until a plan of action could be established and carried out. News about a coalition forming for the purpose of coming to the defense of TPF was starting to circulate, while DB4D and the rest of Planet Bob waited anxiously to see what would happen next. On 1/1/09, after several days with much of the world‘s population, wanting to see a war, remaining in an uproar over the seemingly slow reply of the Pro-TPF coalition (later dubbed the Coincidence Coalition), each alliance among the coalition, VA included, publicly announced their declarations of war against all those at war with TPF, with the exception of RoK. Knowing that VA may need assistance, DB4D government addressed their nations about the possibility of having to march into battle to defend VA. Death Before Dishonor Nation rulers, despite some disagreeing with the conflict, prepared their nations for what could be a global war of epic proportions, determined on upholding their honor and friendship with VA. On 1/2/09, both sides of the conflict met to hold peace negotiations, which lead to a nearly immediate declaration of White Peace nearly at the stroke of 1/3/09, and which came as a surprise to much of the world, leaving many outraged due to the lack of bloodshed. The conflict was dubbed “The Worst War Ever” by many, and simply the “TPF War” by some. This period remains an infamous part of DB4D history, as “the time when the gears froze“. After the peace declaration, many DB4D nations were relieved as the state of alert was lifted, and life as normal could continue. IRC Channel To contact Death Before Dishonor, we welcome all to our channel located at #DB4D on coldfront. Death Before Dishonor official charter Death Before Dishonor Official Charter We, the citizens of Death Before Dishonor (hereafter known as DB4D), in interest of prosperity, freedom, liberty, and maintaining a sovereign alliance, hereby decree the following charter as representative of our official structure and ideals, and as the supreme law of the land, which every nation among the alliance shall assume the duty of upholding. ' Article I- Founding Principles' Honor-''' We believe that honor is what defines one’s value and worth, and that each member and officer must at all times uphold the honor and integrity of themselves, the alliance, and of all the members within the alliance. DB4D members shall never, under any circumstances, bring dishonor to the alliance. 'Loyalty-' We believe that being loyal is essential to being honorable. All members are expected to remain loyal to the alliance and government officials during their duration as members. Furthermore, we vow to always stand beside our friends and treaty partners, to defend them when the time comes, and if need be, die beside them. 'Unity-' We believe that in order to maintain a prosperous alliance, we must stand united together as one, each member willing to help out another during times of need, if at all possible. 'Respect-' We believe in mutual respect, and as an alliance we must conduct ourselves accordingly. We vow to show respect toward any other alliance, granted said alliance shows the same respect toward us, regardless of any possible differences in opinion or ideals. 'Article II-' Member Naturalization All nations are welcome to join the alliance, granted they complete the required application process, and that they are not: '''A.) Currently engaged in any wars. All wars must be finished before the application is processed, and the membership is approved. B.) Currently on the ZI list of another alliance, or the target of another alliance. We will try to help resolve any issues that may exist before the application is processed, and the membership is approved. All applicants under 10000 NS must switch to the yellow team within 15 days of acceptance into DB4D, and be willing to support the required team color senate obligation. We will assist in finding good trades for those who must switch colors, before the switch happens if possible. All applicants must agree to uphold the charter, laws, ethics, and standards of the DB4D to the best of their abilities Member Resignation-''' Members may freely leave the alliance, however we expect to be paid back all that has been granted to them for nation growth, or for any special growth/nuclear programs. This does not include personal gifts and money made in tech deals. In order to resign, one must post a resignation form located in the appropriate section of our alliance forum. '''Article III- Government In order to remain organized and up to standard, the alliance structure and ranking system shall be the following: 1.) Supreme Commander- Supreme ruler of the alliance. Oversees all departments and memberships. A.) Powers- Determines the political direction of the alliance. Makes the final call regarding war declarations and military/hostile operations. May appoint Minister positions as he sees fit. May suspend/expel members from the alliance at his own discretion, except for the members who's removal from the alliance is to be done otherwise as according to this document. Makes the final call regarding sanctions, ZI sentences, and member expulsion. May Amend this charter at his discretion, with the majority vote of the Supreme Council. Retains the power to veto any legislation, decision, or charter amendment proposal made by other officers. B.) Succession - The Supreme Commander retains his tile for life, and can only leave his position via resignation or impeachment. The Supreme Commander may only be impeached due to treason, failure to abide by the charter and/or bill of rights, or for inactivity over 12 days. Impeachment must be ratified by a unanimous vote of Supreme Council, and a majority vote from all members. If the impeachment is successful, elections will be held to appoint one of the Supreme Council as new Supreme Commander. 2.) Supreme Council- Serves as the legislative and decision making branch of the alliance, consisting of a minister of each department. A.) Powers- Shall act in the stead of the Supreme Commander, in his absence. May suggest amendments to he charter, new laws and ordinances, and provide feedback on the overall direction of the alliance. All treaties, charter amendments, and law proposals made by the Supreme Council must have 2/3rd votes for approval by the council, in order to reach the Supreme Commander for ratification. B.) Impeachment- The Supreme Commander may remove/demote a councilman at his discretion. A Majority (2/3rds) of the councilmen may move for the impeachment of a fellow Councilman, however the removal is subject to being vetoed by the Supreme Commander at his discretion. 3.) Department Ministers- There shall be three departments in DB4D, each department shall have a Minister which sits on the Supreme Council, and who will appoint its subordinates known as Directors, and an Assistant Minister, accordingly, all subject to the approval of the Supreme Commander. The Departments shall be known as Department of Foreign Affairs headed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA), Department of Internal Affairs headed by the Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), and the Department of War and Defense headed by the Minister of War and Defense (MoWD). All Ministers have creative control of their departments that can not be infringed upon by anybody else but the Supreme Commander, however members from any department may be subject to being instructed by a minister from another Department, if it involves that particular department. (for example: A Nation who serves in the Foreign Affairs department can be instructed by the head of the Internal Affairs department, if it is involving Internal Affairs issues such as inner alliance tech deals, etc..) Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) -''' Shall oversee the signing/Drafting of all treaties, have the power to appoint subordinates known as Directors, and appoint ambassadors to other alliances in hopes of expanding our friendships and political influence. 'Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) -' Shall oversee the functioning of the various economical programs such as organized tech deals. May appoint a Director of Trade which shall oversee all trade circles, a Director of Tech who shall make sure all members of the alliance have prime opportunity to buy and sell tech, and a Director of recruitment who will oversee recruiting operations. It will be the duty of the MoIA to make sure his department is ran up to standard. ' Minister of War and Defense (MoWD) -' The Minister of War and Defense is the highest military position in DB4D, and shall oversee military progress and defense preparedness. The MoWD will appoint Generals (Battalion Commanders) who are equal in rank to Directors, and run the military as seen fit. '4.)Deputy Ministers (a.k.a. Assistant Ministers)-' Deputy Ministers may be appointed in each department by the Minister of that particular department. They shall be a successor to, and assist the Department Minister as necessary, and in the absence of said Minister, will assume all the duties thereof. '''Article IV- The Constitution Section A.)- Foreign and wartime Conduct Death Before Dishonor shall remain as a Military based alliance, with our freedom, sovereignty and right to bear arms for the defense and advancement of the alliance being uncompromisable. 1.) Death Before Dishonor, being a military alliance, if ever finding itself in need of accepting peace during a war or a conflict, under no circumstances will accept terms dictating the decommission of weapons , nor shall accept terms calling for the destruction of wonders or improvements that would restrict the alliance from maintaining it's means of defense, or financial prosperity. This also includes Navy and nuclear weapons. ' 2.)' Death Before Dishonor shall never accept a foreign viceroy to take command of its government or citizens for any reason, likewise we shall never appoint one to a defeated enemy, nor offer them humiliating and/or unjust terms, doing so would go against our very principals as stated in Article I of the Charter. 3.) Death Before Dishonor does not support or condone the practice of eternal ZI as a punishment for neither a rouge, an enemy, or an uncontrollable/unruly member, unless under circumstances where it is absolutely necessary, such as said target threatening to carry on a conflict, or in any other way posing as a direct threat to the alliance following a re-roll. 4.) Death Before Dishonor condones the practice of tech raiding under the following conditions: A.) All nations who wish to tech raid, must apply for a tech raiding license. B.) Nations who are a part of an alliance consisting of 5 or more nations may NOT be raided. C.) Nations who are protected by another alliance may NOT be raided. D.) Members of DB4D who decide to tech raid, may NOT under any circumstances practice extortion. E.) All members who have obtained a tech raid license are responsible for doing their own homework. Tech raiders will be held fully responsible for any mistakes they make, and will be responsible for any and all reparations that are required. F.) All members who decide to raid must add "PM for peace" on their reason for war, and accept peace when offered by the target. Section B.)-''' Citizen's bill of rights Death before dishonor strongly believes in the personal freedoms of all citizens within the alliance, and as such we have established this bill of rights which shall never be subject to infringement by the government, or any other citizen. '''1.) All Citizens, Officers, and leaders of Death Before Dishonor, by order of this constitution, as part of our official charter, shall be guaranteed the right to free expression, and to speak freely without fear recourse under the following conditions. Article IV sec. B subsection 1 does NOT reserve rights to: Backtalk, argue with, question or disobey the orders of, or otherwise disrespect a superior officer. If a disagreement occurs then it must be taken to a private setting, or before the Supreme Commander or Supreme Council, or those appointed by the Supreme Commander to mediate the situation, if necessary. Make OOC attacks against fellow members of Death Before Dishonor. Post on the OWF forums or in particular embassies, against the orders of the Supreme Commander. 2.) All members of Death Before Dishonor reserve the right to build and maintain their own nations how they personally see fit. 3.) All members of Death Before Dishonor reserve the right to exercise their freedom granted by this document, as well as to pursue personal happiness within the limitations of the Charter, the constitution, and the Bill of Rights. 4.) All members of Death Before Dishonor reserve the right to bare arms for the defense of their nations and of the alliance, with no forced limitations by a superior officer with the exception of the Supreme Commander, or a unanimous vote by Supreme Council if the Supreme Commander not present. 5.) All members who have been accused of, and/or is being charged with, any infraction of alliance law, be it of the Charter, Constitution, the Bill of Rights, or any other document which may or may not be implemented in the future, are to be presumed innocent until proven guilty, and have the right to stand a fair trial according to the DB4D legal procedures conduct document. It is commonly understood by Death Before Dishonor government that this document is the floor plan for how DB4D shall operate and govern itself, and as such is subject to being amended accordingly, in a legal manner consistent with the laws of this document, as the alliance grows older and situations change.